How They Came to Be
by TheBloodWeBondIn
Summary: There was something about Shady Shin. He wasn't honest, stable, or trustworthy but there was something. Asami doesn't know what it is but she will soon have the question answered herself.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

There were compete opposites, from different worlds, different views, but it made the factors attractive to her.

Asami couldn't help but to be interested in someone like him.

They're so different and she likes it.

She doesn't want confinement and security. Asami didn't want to spend the rest of her life in a humble and safe predictable life. She wanted adventure - craved to live every day in a mystery - thirsted to be thrilled that her heart would stop all together. That's why she loved racing - mastering all the weapons that her father made. She loved the feeling of losing herself from the nature of freedom - recklessness - simplicity.

And Shady Shin was all those things. He was reckless and unsafe yet there was this charismatic feature about him. The way he smiled, the way he drove, the way he puts his hands in his pockets - makes her want to fall over all together.

Despite that they were different, they had similar hobbies. She secretly loved fixing cars and had a childhood dream of being a mechanic and to spend her life creating cars. Her father would always laugh at her dream and told her she would never have to work and her only main concern was to be a wife and mother.

Asami doesn't want to be a wife and mother.

She would rather want to live on her on supporting herself than to continue living by her father's money. Despite she spend her years being more than financially secured, she never let herself become spoiled. She only bought things when she needed and was rather thrifty. There was so much people struggling in the world that she couldn't bare to overspend on extravagant items.

Maybe it was one of the reasons why she liked Shady Shin.

He wasn't rich at all. She knew he was probably conceited but she knew he was not spoiled rotten. She never found one rich boy that wasn't conceited or stuck up out of all of her father's efforts to set her up with a boy that came from a notable background.

Maybe she doesn't want to be with someone with a notable background.

"Nice ride," a voice crept over.

Asami turned her head. Shady Shin. She managed to control herself from blushing. She had never seen him in person before. She only knew him from the newspaper articles. She gripped on her handles of her motorcycle, looking next to her, seeing a car beside her. They were waiting for the lights to turn green. He was handsome in an exciting way. There was something about older men that interested her.

They knew things.

Things that boys her age didn't.

Things that she didn't.

He had skin the color of iced coffee with a few spoons of cream, a few wrinkles creasing on his face - notably around his eyes and forehead, calm blue eyes, slightly messy dark brown hair, and a tranquil smirk upon his face.

Asami smirked. "Thank you," she said respectfully.

"A little girl like you riding a dangerous ride?" he tilts his head, leaning against his door.

"I assure you I can manage," she says in a fragile tone. She rolled her eyes on the inside.

She hated it when people judge her and think she's unable to take care of herself.

She's not fragile.

She's not weak.

"Are you sure you know how it works?" his face grew smug along with his teasing tone. His went on her, studying her with his gentle eyes.

"Not _really_! I barely know where the breaks go!" she goes along with the act but breaks. She didn't want to just go home without winning something. "Let's have a race. First one to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery pays the winner lunch."

"Are you sure?" he chuckles.

"I'm sure," she says with confidence, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the road. "Or are you afraid that you will lose?" she taunts him, baiting him in.

He smiles crookedly, focusing on the road. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Asami grinned, letting him get the head start first. She drove slowly before speeding and passing him. She laughed to herself. If she lost or won the race, she would still win in the long run. No matter what the outcome was, she would end up having lunch with him and getting to know Shady Shin.

And that was more satisfying than winning a race.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

You guys may be wondering why it says completed when it's not.

Well...it's really difficult for me to talk about my personal life but...three weeks ago, I have been diagnosed with brain cancer. I will not say which type but I tried my best to finish all the stories and complete them before going with my treatment but I can't. There are other factors and I lost interest from this week and to know it is least likely for me to recover.

I'm very sorry but this story (and all of my others) won't be finished. I made some chapters but I feel it is not good enough since this month I've been rushing so they won't be out in the public.

Next week I'll be too busy with packing to go live at a center for my treatment that I would be unable to post anything.

I'm really sorry it has to be this way but I doubt I would survive but all my stories will be left indefinite and decided to stop unmoderating my sites.

I'm very sorry :(


End file.
